1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image printing apparatus configured to feed a specific tray on which a printing medium is mounted.
2. Related Art
An image printing apparatus configured to feed a specific tray, on which a printing medium such as a DVD is placed, from the front opening of the apparatus body is known. The image printing apparatus performs image printing (label printing) on a front surface of the printing medium and then returns the tray back to the front opening. It may be difficult to reduce the size of the image printing apparatus because of the complication caused by the fed tray and other objects of the image printing apparatus.